nancydrew_pcgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Drew
Nancy Drew is the main character in the Nancy Drew Video Game Series. She has appeared in all of the games and is most recently potrayed by the voice actress Lani Minella. Fictional Biography Secrets can Kill Nancy was called by her Aunt Eloise to Florida to investigate a murder that happened at Paso Del Mar Highschool. After questioning the four prime suspects, she and Daryl Gray eneded up stopping a drug dealer named Mitch Dillon. Stay Tuned for Danger Nancy left from Florida for New York City, where she stayed with Soap Opera actress Mattie Jenson. She agreed to investigate a number of death threats that had been being sent to Mattie's co-star, Rick Arlen. Getting a job as a stage hand at World Wide Broadcasting, the studio that Mattie works at, questioning suspects and defusing a bomb, Nancy was finally able appreiehend the criminal and turn them over to police custody. Message in a Haunted Mansion Nancy traveled to San Francisco and stayed with a Rose Green, a friend of the Drew family's maid, Hannah. Nancy helped fix up a Victorian mansion she had aquired and planned to renovate into a Bed 'n' Breakfast. After a series of strange accidents began accuring, Nancy started quietly investigating. After searching through the house and uncovering a hidden treasure, Nancy was able to stop the vandal and Rose was able to make her dream a reality. Treasure in the Royal Tower Nancy tried to take a vacation by going to Wickford Castle in Wisconsin for Ski lessons. However, she, alond with two other guests and the two employees, were snowed in. To make matters worse, one of the other four residents vandalized the library. Upon investigating, Nancy was sent along a trail of clues that led to her discovering Mary Antoinette's Journal as well as the vandal. Secret of the Scarlet Hand Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake The Haunted Carousel Danger on Deception Island Secret of Shadow Ranch Curse of Blackmoor Manor Secret of the Old Clock (Notes that this game takes place in an alternate time line that contridicts with the main one) Nancy was asked to come and visit Emily Crandall - whom she has only met once - in the town of Titusville. There, she learned that Emily's mother had recently passed away, leaving Emily on the edge of insanity. After following a string of clues, Nancy was able to uncover the truth behind Emily's "hallucinations", stop a would-be theif and find a will left for Emily and her Mother by their late nieghbor. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Danger by Design Creature of Kapu Cave Nancy agreed to work for Dr. Quiggly Kim, an entomologist, as her personal assistant in Hawaii. After arriving at "Camp Quiggly", Nancy discovered that the camp had been trashed. Nancy finally found the doctor and began the lengthly (and tedious) process of collecting and analizing frass samples. In doing all of this, she met a short tempered scientist named Dr. Malachi Craven and met with Frank and Joe Hardy again. After sneeking through the Hilihili Research Center, Craven's research facility, she discovers fowl play that ties in with the Hardy boys' own case. Frank was able to supply her with enough information about a strange cave entrance that she was able to gain access. The two met up in the middle and eventually were able to stop the Mapu family from inadvertantly destroying the local pineapple crops, the only source of income for many of the local residents. White Wolf of Icecicle Creek Legend of the Crystal Skull Phantom of Venice Haunting of Castle Maloy Ransome of the Seven Ships Warnings at Waverly Acadamy Trail of the Twister Shadow at the Waters Edge The Captive Curse Personality Nancy is friendly and sociable, but she is often reffered to as being old fashioned. Her detective "instincts" make her suspecious of everything and everyone, often leading her into dangerous situations. She greatly respects her father and takes his advise to heart. She also seems quite close with her maid, Hannah Gruen. She has a boy friend named Ned Nickerson, who'm she seems she wishes she could spend more time with. Her two best friends are Bess Marvin and George Fayne. Appearance Nancy has yet to be directly seen in any of the games, but some things have been (more or less) of clarified. She is approx. 18 years of age with blond or strawberry-blond hair and light skin. People have before said that her clothes are "old fashioned". She thinks her skirt is flouncy. Quotes *"Of course you'd need a better name. Nancy Drew is so... Forgetable." - Simmon Muller, Final Scene *"Oh yes, you! You were the delightful young lady dolling out the samples in the tasting room at that cheese factory! Yum yum!" - Professor Hotchkiss tries to remember Nancy Drew, Legend of the Crystal Skull Notes *Nancy is the only character so far to appear in every game *Nancy first appeared in 1930 in Carolyn Keene's Nancy Drew: Secret of the Old Clock External Links *Nancy Drew at Wikipedia Category:Characters